It is known that textiles adsorb gaseous or volatile substances from the surrounding atmosphere and can later desorb them again. When the desorbed substances have unpleasant odors, this property of the textiles may adversely affect their performance properties. Examples which may mentioned are drapes which smell of cigarette smoke or articles of clothing which emanate an odor of perspiration. Empirical findings state that the desorption properties of textiles can be affected by textile auxiliaries which are present on the surface of the textiles.
The prior art literature includes publications which have as the subject-matter odor properties or adsorption/desorption properties of textiles, e.g. abstract No. 637 444 from the database “Textiletech” (published by the Institute of Textile Technology) (=paper on “Natural Fibers, 42, 63+ (1998), J. Wasko et al., “New Quality Requirements and Test Methods for Cotton-Type Flax Fibers”),    abstract No. 607 099 from the database “Textiletech” (published by the Institute of Textile Technology) (=paper on “Co-operation, Papers Presented at the World Conference, May 21–24, 1995”, R. Weckmann, “Protection from Harmful Substances in Textiles; The Case of Oeko-tex Standard 100),    also abstract No. 589 406 from the database “Textiletech” (published by the Institute of Textile Technology) (=paper on “Sen-i Gakkaishi, 51, No. 5, May 1995, H. Tsuiki et al., “Biomometic Oxidation of Thiol . . . ”),    abstract No. 412 220 from the database “Textiletech” (published by the Institute of Textile Technology) (=paper on “AATCC Book of Papers, Nat. Tech. Conf.” 5–18 (Oct. 15–17, 1980, B. A. K. Andrews, “Extending the Relevance of the AATCC Sealed Jar Test for Formaldehyde Odor Determination”),    abstract No. 610 828 from the database “Textiletech” (published by the Institute of Textile Technology) (=paper on INDA-TEC 96: Book of Papers: International Nonwovens Conference, Sep. 11–13, 1996, J. D. Payne et al., “A New Use of Polymeric Biguanide as an Antimicrobial Agent on Cellulosics”)    and chemical abstract No. 135: 235 558 CA (=paper on “JPN Kokai Tokkyo Koho” S. Tokunaga et al., “Method and Device fo Measurement of Capacity of Deodoring Material”).    D. Eisele describes in Vliesstoffe, Technische Textilien 1/2001 “Untersuchungen zur Ad-/Ab-Desorption eines Riechkörpers von Textilfasern” [Investigations regarding the Adsorption/Desorption of an Odorant by Textile Fibers].